onaaDearmen o Healh...HmanServic-eos od...Consue afetySecton oodSfetyTskFocePoposedPln Mrch5, 2010 0-0-13,MCA ) DPHH wl cetea oodSfety TskFocemeetngthe MC andsumaizedbeow: ) DPHS wle tabishaFoodSafetyTskFoocaessis i hedevelomen o dinstatverulesortorevewanyproposedlegsatonreatedtot. hepovsons ) DPHH wl resen iaimsraiverlesadaylegislaio to e rophoseF oyo afety TskFoce fte a fnldaftiscop osed ) oodSfetyTskFocwiellbecomose o eualnumersofreresetaiveso he idsriesndrepesenttvesofstteandlocl govermet. Pocessfo deveopentofNewFoodRue piortoLegsatveProposl ) Thrtydysaregvenfo subissonofappictionsfo embeshpandcnodmaents sbseqet15aysforreviewadselecio madeby hedear mheenf.llwing citei wl be usedfo gadngappictonsvasubissonoftheAdpsprlicayio or i adgovermen reresetaives. a Tmecomtmentrequremen(etsleconerece, gropmeeigs,ec) b Exerieceworkigintheinusry, imeadsecfrcmlot es ) Commnicaioncaailiiestocositens ) OncetheFoodSfetyTaskFoceisdeveoped,thedeprtentwl pantosubita prpseddraftoftherevisedfodcde,Title 7,Chapter 1,Subchapter2. ) The TskFocewl decde,asa,goo uhemeeigdaes or eitercoferececalls,in- pesonmeetngs,o nothe approvedfor ofcomuncton. Meetngs wscle uble d nilheTas oFrceatemtstoreach cosess cocerigte roose Rle.